


Unwise Choices

by ConstellationConfusion



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Don't sue me, Emetophobia, How do tours work, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, Kind of Cheff?, Tour Bus, Whose Live Anyway, it can go either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationConfusion/pseuds/ConstellationConfusion
Summary: In hindsight, maybe dragging Jeff onto the tour bus may not have been the brightest idea.It seemed totally fine when they were doing it, but when it comes to the Whose Line cast, there were bound to be inevitable variables and surprises.





	Unwise Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,  
> Disclaimer- I do not have an anxiety disorder, so if I have gotten any of the details wrong please let me know so that I can change it.  
> I also have no idea how the tour stuff works, so I pretty much made all of it up. I'm a bad writer, I couldn't be bothered to research anything.  
> Also, if you have an idea for a better title, comment it! The current one is kind of terrible.
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoy!

A couple weeks before the start of the Whose Live tour, four of the Whose Line Is It Anyway alumni had gotten together to discuss the show and to check out the bus that they would be living in for most of the tour.

Chip was on his way to Drew’s place, where their host had graciously offered to pay for the bus and help with the tour, even though he wasn’t able to join them on the road. Sitting in traffic, Chip briefly wondered what it would be like to share such a small space with his friends. Of course, he liked being around them, but acting with them onstage and living together on a bus would lead to very different circumstances.

On the odd occasion, Chip had shared a hotel room with Jeff before, so he wasn’t worried at all about spending so much time with his friend; it was Greg and Ryan that he was slightly apprehensive about.

As car in front of Chip inched forwards again, he drew himself out of his reverie to focus on the road. He might as well experience it before he judged, instead of worrying unnecessarily.

Chip sighed. At least he wouldn’t be the one driving if they got caught in traffic.

-:-

“Well, if it isn’t the esteemed Charles!” A grinning Greg greeted him as soon as he stepped out of the car.

He and Ryan were standing in the driveway of Drew’s inexplicably large house, next to a shiny black bus, nearly quadruple the size of Chip’s car. The sheer volume of the bus made Drew’s house look almost normal-sized, even with the large black fence around the magnificent garden and the house’s three stories.

Ryan acknowledged his presence with a warm smile and a nod, a cigarette between his teeth. Drew and Jeff were nowhere to be seen, and it seemed like Ryan and Greg had arrived here together, as there was only one other car in the driveway.

“This thing is huge,” Chip whistled appreciatively. He walked up to the vehicle and ran a hand over the sleek hood.

“Scratch that thing and you pay for it!” A familiar voice called out, a smile evident in the tone. “And believe me, you don’t want to have to pay for it.” The three men turned, and a good-natured Drew was striding towards them.

“The man himself.” Ryan gave a mock salute, then removed his cigarette from his lips and exhaled, blowing smoke into Greg’s face. Greg huffed in annoyance, but ignored it, at least for the time being.

“Nice of you to finally make an appearance. I was wondering if you were going to allow us to drive off with this beauty,” the comedian quipped. Drew laughed, clapping Greg’s shoulder heavily, then turned to face Chip.

“It’s good to see you all, too. Hey Chip, where’s Jeff?” Drew greeted, just as Greg grabbed Ryan’s cigarette from between his fingers and threw it across the driveway while Drew’s attention was on Chip. Ignoring Ryan’s glare, Greg smiled innocently at Chip.

“Yeah man, I would have thought that he’d be with you. It’s not like him to be late.”

Chip shrugged. He had wondered why Jeff’s car wasn’t with Ryan’s when he had arrived, but he hadn’t heard from his friend recently to know his whereabouts. Drew waved it off nonchalantly.

“Well, he can join us when he gets here. For now, I’d like to show you guys how to use this bus without blowing it up.”

-:-

About fifteen minutes after they had boarded the bus, Greg pointed out Jeff’s car from his position, sprawled out on the couch.

“Look who finally arrived!” He crowed, whapping Chip on the arm excitedly at having spotted their friend first. Chip got up from his seat on the couch next to Greg and made his way past Drew and Ryan, who were sitting in the “kitchen” of the bus. He exited the bus, and seeing Jeff emerge from his car, gave a wave.

“Jeff! You’re late to the party!” He exclaimed, throwing his right arm around the shoulders of the taller man.

A smile graced Jeff’s face, but Chip noticed that the cuff of his suit sleeve was quite wrinkled and had obviously been tugged on more than usual. It wasn’t uncommon to see Jeff fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt or jacket, but it was never to the point where he dishevelled his beloved clothing.

“So this is... wow. It’s...” Jeff trailed off, eyebrows raised as he took in the sight of the bus.

“Amazing? Incredible? Overpriced?” Chip offered.

Jeff chuckled, then his smile turned into something that seemed more like a grimace. “It’s big.”

“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing,” Chip scoffed. “Come on, everyone’s already on board, let’s check it out!”

Jeff followed almost reluctantly, but as soon as he got a full view of the bus, his expression changed to one of grudging respect. “Drew pulled out all the stops on this girl, didn’t he?”

“Course he did. Only the best for the best, right boys?” Greg drawled. Ryan raised a hand in greeting to Jeff, and Drew pulled out a chair for him; though instead, Jeff declined the offer in preference of sitting next to Chip, who had returned to his spot beside Greg. Chip couldn’t help but notice that Jeff seemed tense, leaned forward with his hands clasped in his lap. He decided against vocalizing his concern lest the others take interest, instead simply placing a gentle hand on Jeff’s shoulder.

Jeff glanced at Chip, initiating eye contact that the others were too busy chatting to notice. Chip’s eyebrows furrowed, his eyes clearly expressed his inquiry. Brushing off Chip’s worry with a weak grin, though it was little more than a quirk of the corner of his mouth, Jeff started buttoning and unbuttoning the sleeve beneath the cuff of his suit jacket, avoiding looking at anything in the bus.

Chip removed his hand, then tuned into whatever ridiculous argument that Ryan and Drew were having while Greg watched with obvious enjoyment. Jeff’s odd behaviour and quietness left his mind for the time being, and his attention was once again turned to the journey ahead of them.

-:-

Chip’s excitement only grew during the weeks leading up to the tour, counting the days until it was finally the day that the group was to meet once more to set off. This time, Chip offered to pick Jeff up, but Jeff had declined politely. Once again, he thought little of the younger’s choice, assuming that there was a suitable reason for Jeff to refuse his offer.

The morning of, Chip shoved his suitcase into the boot of his car before saying goodbye to his kids and Patty. He left them all with a long hug and a kiss, assuring a worried Patty that he would be fine, and that the tour would be over before she knew it and he would be home again.

“Stay safe, okay?” Patty whispered as Chip enveloped her in a tight hug.

“Of course. Keep me updated on the kids, and don’t hesitate to call me for anything,” he smiled, resting his head on the top of her hair.

“Same goes for you. Don’t cause too much trouble.” Patty stepped away from the embrace, continuing to hold Chip at arms length.

Kissing once more, the couple broke away and Patty ushered the kids into the house. Opening the door of the car, Chip looked back at the house to see his children waving through a window of the top floor. He waved back, sad to leave them but knew that he would be seeing them after the tour was over, and that he would be able to call them while he was away.

He accelerated down the street, emotions caught between the dread of getting homesick and the thrill of beginning a new adventure.

The drive to Drew’s house was filled with hyper tapping on wheel and glances at the clock every couple minutes. Eight thirty. The bus would be leaving at nine thirty. Chip could hardly sit still, but somehow he made it through the journey to his destination without vibrating through the car seat.

The grand bus stood majestically, just as it had been the first time Chip saw it, but this time the storage compartment doors were opened, and a few bags were already stowed in the large space. Chip pulled into the driveway, and upon exiting the car, saw Drew and the bus driver stepping out of the house, seemingly engaged in pleasant conversation. Drew gave a minute nod to Chip, but continued talking with the driver, poring over some papers attached to a clipboard. Rather than bothering Drew and the driver, Chip leaned against his car and pulled out his phone.

Two missed calls from Jeff, and a text from Ryan.

Tapping the notification, Chip quickly read Ryan’s text.

“Hey buddy. Can you tell Drew that I can’t find the papers? He’ll know what I mean. Thanks.”

Typing out a short affirmation, he decided against calling Jeff back, since he would likely be driving by then.

Chip looked up as the sound of a rather loud engine rang out. Greg, extravagant as usual, drove his flashy sports car into the driveway, parking to the left of Chip’s car. The engine shut off, and Greg emerged from his ride with a chipper grin, bright eyed and bushy tailed as always.

“Hello, kitten. Waiting for someone, or are you working the corner?” He quipped, leaning over the hood of his car seductively.

“Sorry baby, I have standards,” Chip played along. “And you do not meet said standards.”

Greg feigned offence, then his attention was caught by Drew exiting the bus along with the driver. Drew waved at the duo, the driver returning to the house, busy scribbling on the clipboard.

“Proops, Esten! Early as usual. Make yourselves at home on the bus, the driver will be with you soon. Be sure to introduce yourself to her and do your best to not drive her insane,” Drew spoke quickly but clearly, vaguely stressed yet still in a chipper mood. While he and Greg gave their respective signals of agreement, Chip marvelled at his ability to cope with the pressure of organizing the majority of the tour, also considering that he wasn’t going to be with them.

“Also, Drew, Ryan wanted me to tell you that he can’t find the papers. He said you’d know what he means,” Chip piped up, recalling the text from earlier. Greg, understanding that the conversation wasn’t mandatory for him to join, took his bags from his car and began lugging them to the bus.

“Right, right. Good thing I’m used to lost paperwork, or I would have made him stay behind.” Drew joked. “I’ll have to go find the extra copies, though. Go join Greg and wait for the others, I’ll be back to give you all a nice, long talk and say goodbye before you leave.”

Chip nodded, following his comedy partner to the other side of the massive driveway. He found Greg once again sprawled on the sofa, his bags on the floor by the kitchen table. He looked completely relaxed, despite wearing a full suit and being on a particular part of the couch that could barely contain the length of his body. Chip settled on a kitchen chair, watching the driveway to see if the other half of the group would arrive soon.

Ryan drove up next, greeting Chip and almost immediately snapping a picture of a sleeping Greg, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch. Pulling a book out of his bag, Ryan easily joined into the silence that had been previously blanketing the bus.

Chip, contented with gazing out the window at Drew’s garden, began to wonder why Jeff was late again. Though technically he wasn’t late, as they didn’t have to leave quite yet, but he was once again the last to arrive.

Ten minutes after Ryan joined them, Jeff pulled into the driveway. With Greg still asleep and Ryan’s attention entirely on his book, Chip was the only one to notice.

A couple minutes passed before Jeff actually exited his car, hoisting his bag from the backseat. The driver and Drew came back into view just as Jeff was strolling to the bus. Chip watched as he and Drew exchanged a couple words, then Jeff turned his focus to the driver and began chattering animatedly, smiling triumphantly when he got her to laugh at something he said.

The trio boarded the bus, where Jeff said a quick “hi” to everyone, moving to claim a chair across from Chip. The driver sat sideways on the drivers seat, and Drew stood next to her at the front of the bus. After Chip threw a pillow at Greg, simultaneously waking him up and pissing him off, Drew clapped his hands to gain their attention (and to distract Greg from tackling Chip).

“First of all, let me just say what a pleasure it is to have you all on this bus. Except for you Ryan, you’re a piece of shit since you lost the papers I specifically told you to hang on to,” Drew began, passive-aggressively beaming at Ryan, who flipped him off rather than providing an explanation, barely looking up from his book.

“Anyways, this is your lovely bus driver, Miss Olivia. I told her that if you guys are too obnoxious, she’s allowed to set a brick on the gas and jump out, so be nice to her.”

Olivia snorted. “Good luck with that. Trust me, I’ve dealt with worse.”

“And trust me when I say that you’ve never had to deal with the likes of us before, kitten,” Greg winked.

Drew frowned at him, but Olivia immediately grabbed a pen from her pocket and chucked it at Greg, hitting him square on the forehead. Letting out an indignant yelp, he was about to throw the pen back at her but a sharp glare from Drew stopped him in his tracks.

Ryan whistled, impressed. “Point one for Olivia, nada for Greg.”

Pouting, the glasses man flopped back on the couch, throwing his legs across Ryan’s lap. Immediately, the tallest of the bunch shoved the pair of shoes off of him, throwing Greg a dirty look.

Sighing, Drew forced them to all listen to his speech about respecting the bus and each other, and informing them about the plans for the journey, along with what was stocked in the fridge, freezer, and closets. Everyone listened politely, which shouldn’t have surprised Chip as much as it did. Greg and Jeff exchanged sneaky smirks when Drew stated that there was a large variety of alcohol in the freezer, but when Greg turned back to Drew, Chip noticed that Jeff was eyeing the freezer with an expression that he couldn’t quite read.

Eventually, everything was set and they were ready to leave. Their bags had been either stowed beneath the bus or by their beds, and Olivia had just finished double-checking the bus for any problems or low fuel. Chip made sure he texted Patty, informing her that they would be leaving soon. She replied with a simple heart emoji.

“Sure you don’t want to hitch a ride, Drew? We could always hide you below with the bags,” Ryan joked as they said their goodbyes.

All Ryan got in reply was a chuckle, and then they were off. Drew left, handing Olivia a folder as he went, waving to the group on the bus as it weaved through the gate and skidded onto the street.

-:-

“Man you guys are lame, I thought that we’d be fucking this place up by now,” Greg huffed. He sat sideways against the arm of the couch, head thrown back to stare at the ceiling. Ryan and Chip looked up from their book and phone respectively while Jeff didn’t break his stare out the window from his spot at the kitchen table.

“You fuck anything up, I fuck you up, okay sweetheart?” Olivia winked at Greg in the rear view mirror.

“I like her,” Ryan announced.

She scoffed. “Thank fuck for that, I have ultimate control over the vehicle that currently contains all you losers, so you better like me.”

Chip grinned, shutting off his phone and glancing over at Jeff. His friend’s face was fixed in a neutral way, eyes carefully fixed on the sky above the city’s tall buildings. To anyone who didn’t know Jeff intimately, they wouldn’t think anything of it, but having known him for so long, Chip could see the tension within the expression, the caution that was buried beneath the exterior, stuffed under an aloof facade.

It wasn’t unlike Jeff to not participate in conversations that he had no interest in, but usually he was at least listening and engaged. Chip noted that he wasn’t messing with his suit sleeve anymore, though. He didn’t seem to be doing anything else, really.

A loud whack informed Chip that Greg had “accidentally” kicked Ryan’s book from his grip, causing it to fly across the couch and next to Chip’s leg.

“Oops,” Greg smiled innocently. His cocky demeanour vanished once Ryan turned to him with a fiery glint in his eye, a stone cold look on his face.

“You’re a dead man walking, Proops,” Chip warned with an amused chuckle, “once Ryan’s on the warpath he’s like the Juggernaut.”

Ryan was quick to anger and slow to burn out, so it was likely that he would crucify Greg over the next few days. It would provide some entertainment for Jeff and himself, but the same couldn’t be said for the victim of Ryan’s wrath.

The comedian matched the taller man’s gaze, smiled sweetly and slid off the couch. He took a seat across from Jeff while Chip handed Ryan his book. “Mister Davis, how are you doing on this fine day?”

Jeff started, called out of his reverie. He looked somewhat perturbed, possibly thrown-off at having his trance broken. Chip was now mildly worried. Jeff was acting more strange than usual, and he was the only one who seemed to notice. Ryan had busied himself with trying to find where he had left off in his book, and Greg was continuing to talk at a clearly uncomfortable Jeff (or at least, clearly to Chip). Leaning forward and propping up his head on both hands, Greg dramatically invaded Jeff’s personal space, forcing the man (who was usually very touchy and physical) to lean backwards in his chair.

“I want to have some fun, Jeffery,” Greg cooed, “why don’t you and me stir up some trouble, huh?”

Opening his mouth to reply, the bus suddenly bumbled over some potholes, effectively cutting off whatever remark Jeff had been about to say. Instead, the youngest‘s eyes flickered nervously to the window, scrutinizing the scenery flashing past, mostly blocked by a tall row of grand, colourful trees. Chip noticed his breath hitch as he continued to search for some invisible thing on the other side of the glass while the bus continued to stumble along the uneven road.

Then Jeff wordlessly got up and disappeared into the door leading to the rear rooms of the bus. Greg looked confused, and Ryan momentarily put down his book to trade a puzzled glance with him.

“Did I say something?” The shorter man asked no one in particular, dumbstruck. Chip was equally bewildered.

“Should... Should we go check on him?” Greg scooted the chair away from the table, gazing at the door that Jeff had just left through. Ryan shrugged. While his body posture was relaxed, his expression was tense with worry.

His worry for Jeff outweighed his conscience telling him to leave Jeff be, so Chip got up. “I’ll check on him. You guys can stay here if you want.”

Greg nodded slowly, Ryan only watched as Chip made his way after their friend with keen eyes.Passing by the bathroom and the closets, he found the door to the firstbedroom closed. He hesitated, not hearing anything from behind it.

Chip knocked on the door lightly. For a few moments he didn’t hear anything, then what sounded like a muffled groan emitted from the room. Taking that as his cue to enter, Chip opened the door to see Jeff sitting on his bed- his shoes were haphazardly tossed to the side, and he was curled up with his legs bent to his chest, his forearms resting on knees with his head buried in his arms. The younger man seemed to be shaking slightly, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

“Oh, geez,” Chip breathed. He had never seen Jeff like this. His body posture was usually so open, so loud, and he always placed his shoes neatly by his bed. Jeff let out a loud gasp, startling Chip into action. He crouched next to the low bunk, pushing the stray shoes under the bed and facing the young actor diagonally.

“Hey, hey, Jeff. Can you hear me?” He wasn’t sure what had triggered this, but he was almost certain that his friend was having a panic attack. Jeff didn’t reply, and it occurred to Chip that he might not be breathing enough to formulate a response, or he could be so disconnected from his surroundings that he wasn’t even aware that Chip was there.

“Jeff, buddy, I need you to look at me, okay?” He kept trying to no avail. This wasn’t going to be easy, especially for Jeff. Hopefully he was at least somewhat aware that Chip was there. He reached out and placed a hand on Jeff’s back, glad that he didn’t get a flinch or a violent action in response. Slowly rubbing his back, he gently rested his other hand on Jeff’s forearm.

“Jeff. Look at me.” Chip commanded softly. Luckily, he was coherent enough to raise his head so that Chip could see his pale, panicked face.

It scared him to see his strong, in-control friend like this.

“Can you breathe?”

Jeff shook his head ‘no.’

“Okay, just keep your eyes on me, good. Copy my breathing, alright? You’ll be okay.”

Chip forced himself to stay relaxed, making sure that Jeff was at least somewhat following his own exaggerated breaths.

Continuing to curl up tighter as he retreated further into his mind, Jeff gave no signals as to what he was feeling and/or thinking. Chip had to guess what to help him with, running through a list of basic panic attack symptoms in his head. He wasn’t sure what he could do while Jeff was so taut, nor did he know what the problem was in the first place, so he primarily focused on making sure that his friend didn’t pass out.

Once Jeff rode out the worst of the panic, he released just enough tension in his body to cross-legged, and stared at his hands in his lap as Chip slowly moved to sit on the bed next to him. Brushing a hand over his friend’s face to wipe away errant tears, Chip noted that the taller man’s face looked blank. Not precisely neutral, like he had been attempting earlier, but instead he looked as if he had been physically drained of any and all emotion or thought.

“Are you okay?” Chip asked softly. An unnecessary question, but a good conversation starter for the moment. He just wanted to see if Jeff was able to effectively communicate. For a minute, all that was heard was shaky inhales. Then, Jeff closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall backwards, meeting the wall that separated the beds with a dull 'thmp'.

“Not... not, completely. I think,” he replied, voice dry and raw. He didn’t move his head nor open his eyes, leaving Chip’s hand wedged between Jeff’s body and the wall.

“What happened?” Chip inquired, then thought better of it. “Only if you want to tell me, though. If you don’t want to say it then that’s fine, but I’m here if you want to talk.” Opening his eyes, Jeff righted his head and seemingly started to say something, but he paused and regarded Chip with a distant frown. Not wanting to say anything wrong that would cause Jeff to react negatively, Chip stayed silent.

“Why did you follow me?”

That wasn’t what Chip had expected his friend to say. Jeff almost never said anything self-depreciating, seeing as he was an arrogant egomaniac.

“I got worried. You acted all weird today, and then you left all of a sudden,” he explained softly. “I wanted to make sure that you’re okay, and I’m glad that I checked in on you.”

Jeff stared blankly at the duvet. Chip allowed a stagnant silence to blanket them, not moving, giving Jeff the space and time he needed in order to regroup.

“I sometimes get really bad motion sickness,” he admitted after a moment. Moving his hand from Jeff’s back, Chip fidgeted with his nails as he patiently listened to the other man’s confession.

“And yeah, that doesn’t sound too bad, but I also have emetophobia. I get really freaked out by... by vomit,” Jeff swallowed thickly, glancing over at Chip as if to ensure that he was still there.

“Whether it’s me doing it or seeing someone else do it or even just picturing it, I can’t stand it. It’s repulsive and disgusting. It... it usually gives me some sort of... uh, some sort of panic attack or any other equally unfavourable outcome.”

He paused. Chip still didn’t say anything, but he met Jeff’s eyes as he briefly looked over. He hoped that he had managed to convey the message that he understood, that he was listening.

“I know that I could take medication to help the nausea, but I didn’t want to buy any, I thought that maybe this time I’d be okay, maybe I wouldn’t need it, and the thought of taking it on the bus and being drowsy didn’t appeal to me, and I didn’t want to have to explain to you guys why I was taking medication, but I guess I’ll have to do it now anyways, I probably owe those guys an explanation, and-“

His exposition-turned-ramble was effectively cut off when the bus lurched aggressively. He clamped a hand over his mouth, visibly paling, his other arm clung tightly around his midsection.

“Hey, hey, Jeff, d- uh, oh god... just breathe, okay buddy?” Chip chattered nervously, noticing how Jeff’s breathing had picked up once more. There was a lot that his friend was dealing with, but Chip wasn’t sure how to handle any of it, so he decided that it would be most useful if he did something that he knew would help, even a little. Jeff removed his hand and for a second, Chip was worried that he was about to vomit. Instead, however, he began panicking again.

“Chip, I... I can’t do it. I thought I could but now- now- now I’m freaking out and I’m... and I’m not okay with this.” Tears were threatening to start falling onto Jeff’s face, and he looked at Chip with the most terrified and trusting face he had ever seen.

“Jeff, you’re safe, okay? I know you’re scared and everything is a bit overwhelming, but I promise you’re safe,” Chip said firmly. “Is It alright if I get you to move a little?”

After a couple seconds of heavy breathing and hesitation, he replied, “...yeah.”

The older man slowly shifted the pair so that Jeff was lying against him, his chest flush with his taller friend’s back. Wrapping a protective arm around him, Chip could feel him still tensed and trembling. Jeff closed his eyes, leaning into the embrace, immersing himself in the comfort he so desperately needed. Content with merely being Jeff’s pillow, Chip sat on the bed until he was sure that Jeff had succumbed to sleep, or at least some sort of lucid state, his breathing even and his body relaxed. He pulled out his phone, careful not to jostle his sleeping friend too much, and sent a couple of texts to Greg.

Do you have any Gravol or anything of that sort?

And could you bring a trash can or some sort of plastic bag to Jeff’s bunk please?

He doesn’t have to wait long for a reply. Greg shoots back a text within a minute.

Can do.

Even though he knew that Greg wasn’t the sort to pry, no matter what his onstage persona was, Chip was still glad that he hadn’t been nosy about his requests. It was almost as if they were a family of sorts, taking care of and watching out for each other without question.

As soon as Greg entered the room, Chip knew from the change in Jeff’s breathing pattern that he was no longer asleep, though he didn’t open his eyes nor sit up. Handing Chip a plastic bag and an aluminium sheet of Gravol, Greg gave him an inquiring look.

“Is he okay?” The older man mouthed.

Chip nodded. Placing the medication and the bag on the floor next to the bunk, he realized how strange it must seem for the 6’5” man to be lying on him, still wearing a suit, with Chip all but cuddling him.

“Give him a while to rest,” he whispered, “and then I’ll see if he’s okay with explaining everything to you and Ryan.”

Greg made a gesture of affirmation, having slipped into his quieter, calmer personality that he saved for his domestic life. He left Chip and Jeff to their privacy, shutting the door behind him. Jeff stirred as soon as the offending noise alleviated.

“For all he says about being the smartest man in the world, he sure as hell isn’t incredibly observant,” he sighed, not bothering to open his eyes.

Chip smiled. He was glad that Jeff was feeling well enough to joke around, though he still wanted to ensure that he wouldn’t be falling into another panic attack anytime soon. “I’m pretty sure he picked up on it, Greg’s a smart guy. Besides, he brought you some drugs.”

At that, Jeff perked up, twisting his head to peer over Chip’s torso at the small pink tablets that the shorter man was picking up.

“Oh, prescription drugs. You could’ve specified,” he muttered, turning back to once again rest against Chip.

“Jeff? As much as I enjoy being your personal teddy bear, I think we should try to find a solution to... uh,” he paused, uncertain as to how to approach the topic.

“Figure out how I’ll survive the fucking tour without having panic attacks or being heavily sedated?”

“I was going to say it in a slightly more positive way, but yes.”

Jeff snorted, sitting up stiffly and adjusting his suit jacket. “I guess we could start by getting the other three on the same page.”

“Only if you’re okay with that,” Chip reminded him, absently fixing the collar of Jeff’s shirt while he gazed out the small window implanted in the wall, the tiny blue curtains having been lazily drawn to the side.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I weren’t already thinking about doing it,” he replied smoothly, “though I can’t exactly promise that what I’ll say will be.... uh.”

Jeff paused, trailing off as he stared out the window again. “I forgot what I was going to say.”

Chip huffed a laugh, popping out a tablet of Gravol.

“Listen, Jeff, we’ll figure something out. The guys and I will do whatever it takes so that you won’t be miserable for the rest of the trip,” he pulled his friend into a one-armed hug, smiling when the taller man rested his head on his own.

-:-

A short while after Jeff had explained what he wished to reveal to the other two, the four performers were stationed in the living room of the bus.

Having swallowed a couple Gravol pills earlier, Jeff was out cold on the couch, face down into a pillow. His long frame took up the entire length of the couch, leaving nearly no room for the others to sit by him. Instead, Chip sat across from Greg and Ryan at the table. They had both listened to Jeff and understood completely, neither of them judging him. Both offered help, whether it be in the form of advice, an ear to listen, or medication recommendations.

Jeff had been embarrassed about the situation, but he was no longer terrified of the journey that lay ahead of them. In fact, he had been too woozy from the medication to react very strongly after he had talked to Greg and Ryan (which had involved quite a lot of nervous stuttering and anxious repetition), and had sunken into the couch cushions immediately after. Chip didn’t blame him. The poor guy had been through a lot in one day.

Greg coughed somewhat obnoxiously, successfully gaining the attention of himself and Ryan, who looked up from the book he was once again engrossed with. “I think there might be some leftover salad in the fridge, Chip,anything in particular you can think of doing with it?”

Matching Greg’s smirk with one of his own, Chip shook his head.

“As annoying as that was, I can think of something better we could do. And shut up Ryan. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

-:-

That night, they asked Olivia if they could stop somewhere, after it got dark. The group sat in a park, enjoying the cool evening breeze and conversing quietly. It was pleasant, and a well-appreciated break from the bus for all of them. Though Chip wasn’t the biggest fan of the dark and the cold, it was worth it just to see Jeff carefree and laughing once again.

As they joked and teased to the sounds of the night, Jeff caught Chip’s gaze. They shared a semi-intimate smile, knowing that they would be fully taken care of in each other’s arms.


End file.
